Kingdom Hearts Organization 17
by XxAquaticAngelxX
Summary: I sometimes tend to do crossovers in my stories so this ones kind of a Kingdom Hearts/Fullmetal Alchemist Cross over. this is mostly about the ORG 13 members. I've thrown in my own and my friends original characters.
1. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts. Organization 13 + 4 17 Members

Copyright of Kingdom Hearts, Disney and square enix  
Copyright of Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter 1

Darkness, overwhelming darkness. No air. Creatures of the night attacking. Heart stopped beating. Can't escape. Heart gone. Taken. Floating. Falling. Why am I falling? Help. Someone please. Darkness.

"Brother! Brother! Help me please!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she gasped for breath. A dozen or so black creatures jumped on top of her. She couldn't escape. Her bright violet eyes shone with fear. Her blue lips trembled, her lungs burned for the oxygen she craved to inhale. She screamed in agony as she felt one of the creatures rip open her back and yank out her heart. She lifted her as she cried out, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"R-Roy…" she gasped for her brother one more time, her eyes slowly shutting, the last thing she saw, her brother rushing down the stairs, gapping in horror at the blood that surrounded his little sister, and the black creatures on top of her. Playing with her stolen heart. She heard her name being called, but she could not respond. Darkness ensued.

Suddenly she was being pulled along by a different set of creatures. Still black and just as terrifying. For these had hands that where wrapped around her, and big purple eyes. She squinted at the sudden light that appeared. Now the hands held her in place. She saw things, things she shouldn't have been able to see. She learned more than any human was suppose to be able to learn. She cringed in pain. It felt like, all the knowledge of the universe was being shoved into her head. When this ended so could have sworn that she could see the outline of her sister in the distance, she began struggling against the creatures holding her back. She felt something break off, and she looked down to see, her right arm and leg being pulled off by the creatures. She screamed.

There was blood all around her. She could smell the stench as it filled her nostrils. She tried to sit up. Gagging blood as she did so. Great, now she could taste it. She looked down at her right arm. Gone. Her right leg. Gone. Both taken. Her chest felt hollow, like something was missing, her heart? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was going to bleed to death if she didn't get help soon.

"Anyone here?" She asked weakly. She looked around, she was in a totally different place, her brother was gone. It was just her and the dark city that she somehow had stumbled into. "Help." She muttered.

Something dark appeared in front of her, she gapped at it. It was a swirling vortex of darkness. Someone stepped through it. His face was covered by a hood that was attached to a black cloak he wore. She could still see his eyes, which were staring in horror at her.

"My gosh…" He muttered, "What happened to you? I mean, I've see nobodies who've had trouble coming into existence but this…" He pulled back his hood, letting his silver blue hair fall in front of his right eye. He looked about 19.

She could only stare at him. The she muttered, "You know, if you took a picture, it would last longer. But as you can see I'm about to die of blood loss, so if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand? Or an arm, and maybe a leg to that would be nice." She chuckled darkly.

The sliver haired boy shook his head clearing his thoughts, he muttered something like, "I'll need Flurry, and Nocturne to help me with her wounds." He pulled out a small cell phone, dialed a number and then he said, "I need you a Demyx down here. Stat!" He snapped the phone shut and got on his knees in front of her. He gave her a faint smile and whispered, "You're going to be ok, I won't let you die."

She smiled and said, "Thanks, that reassuring." Then she winced at a stab of pain that shot through her arm and leg once again. "So you got a name?" She asked grinning despite the pain, she was trying to keep herself distracted.

"Zexion, what's yours?"

"Akira."

"I like that name, it seems to fit you well."

"Thanks." Akira blushed slightly, she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. But it did last long because before she could say anything else another portal ripped out of nowhere. A tall 17 year old boy with incredibly spiky red hair walked out of it and a 16 year old boy with funny mullet like light brown hair stumbled out behind him.

The second boy gasped at all the blood that had pooled around Akira because of her missing limbs.

"What happened?" the boy with red hair asked his emerald eyes bore down on Akira, making her sift uncomfortably.

"I don't know yet, but she's lost too much blood to start interrogating now, we need to get her back to the castle. But I don't want to move her in the state she's in right now. Demyx, do you think you could clean her wounds, while I talk to Axel privately?" Zexion said all of this very quickly, and he pulled the boy named Axel aside to talk to him.

The boy named Demyx, kneeled down next to Akira and pulled a water bubble out of thin air. He began carefully cleaning her arm and leg. "So what happened to you?" He asked.

Akira could tell right off the bat that this kid was to positive for his own good, but she liked the fact that a few of those people in the world (whatever world that may have been) still existed. "Heck if I know. One minute I'm trying to do Alchemy and the next I'm being attacked by little black creatures and getting my heart ripped out."

Demyx lifted his head so he could get a better look at her face. "Alchemy?" He asked, his bright aquamarine eyes full of wonder, "What's that?" He grinned goofily; interested in the things this girl might be able to show him.

Akira chuckled, not many people knew about the science that was alchemy, it was a science that few people could comprehend. "I'll show you once I can think strait," she giggled. She like this kid, she wasn't sure why though, he reminded her of a boy she once met named Alphonse.

Zexion and Axel came back over to Akira and Demyx. Axel stared down at Akira his eyes full of pain, like he was about to something he really didn't want to do. He grinned sheepishly," Heeey, Demyx old buddy of mine… Um, do you think you could go get some uh rags? So we can stop the bleeding?" He chuckled, but Akira could tell he was nervous about something.

Demyx grinned and jumped to his feet, "K!" He opened a portal and jogged through it waving back at Akira as he did so. Then he disappeared.

Suddenly Zexion was behind Akira. He grabbed and held her still, "Axel" He said harshly, "Now."

Akira gasped, "What are you doing?!" She struggled against Zexion's tight grip but it was no use. Her eyes were wide with shock; she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Axel winced as Akira looked up at him. He looked away. "Zexion, I can! I've never even… I don't know what will happen…" Axel struggled trying to find the right choice of words.

Zexion nodded at Axel, "You have to. There's a good chance that she'll die if you don't." Zexion whispered in Akira's ear, "This is going to hurt, badly. But I'm trying to save you." He gently pulled her hair back behind her ear, making her freeze at his touch. He leaned closer and whispered, "Please, trust me." He paused pulling away from her, "Can you trust me?" He asked quietly.

Akira's eyes were still wide, but not from fear. She wasn't breathing, but not because she was being attacked, it was the way he had spoken, how close he was to her face, the sweet smell that hung around him, and his touch. She became woozy. But she managed to whispered in response, "Y…Yes."

Axel grimaced and knelt down in front of Akira. He held his hand close to her still bleeding arm. He snapped his fingers, and for a millisecond she thought she was seeing her brother Roy. Then a burning sensation over took her and she was consumed by the pain, she screamed again. And then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts. Organization 13 + 4 17 Members

Copyright of Kingdom Hearts, disney and square enix  
Copyright of Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter 2

"Good morning star shine the earth says hello!"

Akira groggily opened her eyes. She winced at the new found pain that was coming from her the remnants of her missing arm and leg. She scanned the room for the cheerful voice that had awakened her. It was Demyx. He was sitting at the end of her bed. She had been moved to a room. A very white room.

"Hey Demyx." Akira said waving her left hand. She turned her head just enough to get a good look at what was left of her right arm, it was burnt. Like someone had taken a flame torch and just let it fly. She figured that was what the other pain coming from her leg was. At she wasn't bleeding anymore. "So why are my arm and leg burnt to a crisp?" She asked looking back at the hyper Demyx.

"We had to sear your wounds shut, we were about to lose you anyways. I didn't really care, what's another life you know?" Axel was standing in the corner, with a playful look on his face. He was messing with Akira.

"Axel, why don't you go jump in a lake. You might make some friends with the leaches there." Another boy had just entered the room; his bright blue eyes were glaring at Axel.

Axel only chucked and said, "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. But you do that every morning don't cha squirt?" Axel walked over to the boy and gave him a head noogie, messing up his spiky blond hair.

The boy managed to escape Axel tight death grip on him. "Come on Axel you totally just messed up my hair! I worked on it all morning, ya jerk."

Demyx skipped over to the other two boys and said cheerfully, "Come on you two knock it off. Roxas cheer up we've got company! And she gonna be a new member soon!"

Axel scoffed, "New member? Please, Xemnas is not going to make her a member, she can't even stand let alone fight." Axel said this with plenty of sarcasm but his face held a little pain as he spoke.

"Hey I'm still here, and I'm not just gonna sit back and not be able to take care of myself. I know people that could help me… I just gotta get back to my world." Akira stated, staring off into space, remembering the family that had helped out her old friend Ed. Pinako and Winry Rockbell were their names. They built auto-mail. She was going to get them to give her auto-mail. No matter how hard the process was she refused to have to use a wheel-chair, or have someone take care of her for the rest of her life.

Axel stared at Akira, trying to read her expression, "So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I need someone to take me home, or close to it, I'm going to get auto-mail. Prosthetic limbs." Akira grinned. "So who wants to take me?"

The doors opened suddenly, Zexion entered the room. He sat down on Akira's bed and took her left hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Akira sighed shutting her eyes, "Fine I suppose, but, I really need to get my limbs replaced." She smiled faintly.

Zexion smiled and replied, "Well the superior wants to see you before you try to do anything else. I managed to convince him that you would be a valuable addition to the Organization. Don't let me down." He chuckled, bowing as he stood. And with that he left the room.

"I don't think I've ever seen Zexion smile like that…" Demyx muttered out loud as he watched Zexion leave. "Oh well" He shrugged.

Axel grimaced. His phone was buzzing. He quickly pulled it out. He had received a text message from Saix. It read,

""The Superior is requesting that you, Demyx and Roxas, make sure that the new member is cleaned up before her meeting with him. I trust that you will take care of this. Or suffered the consequences. Have a nice day. (O)/"

Axel snapped his phone shut. He moved his right hand up to rub his head, groaning softy. He sighed and said, "Ok boys were suppose to make sure that Miss Akira here is all cleaned up before she goes and meets Xemnas, ka-pesh?" He looked over at Demyx and then Roxas.

Roxas shrugged and said, "What are we suppose to do? I mean… seriously. She's a girl…"

Axel scoffed, "Thank you captain obvious, I think we were already aware of that."

Demyx cocked his head to the side, then he grinned, "Hey! We could get Alexsa to help! She's a girl too! She'll know exactly what to do!"

Axel winced at Alexsa name, He started mumbling, "But she on a mission isn't she? I mean we don't need to, call her…"

Demyx already had his phone out, but before his fingers could touch the key-pad to dial her number, the doors crashed open, and there stood Alexsa.

"Ok let's see the patient." Alexsa grinned, then she spotted Akira who was struggling to sit up. Alexsa frowned and muttered, "He didn't tell me she was in this bad of shape..." She walked over to Akira, and then she waved at Axel to approach her. "I need you to hold her up for a second if you wouldn't mind Axel."

Axel was as stiff as a bored, and from what Akira could see he was blushing bright red. She giggled, he must really like her, Akira thought to herself. Axel slowly made his way over to the bed. He held out a hand and Akira took it wincing. She pulled herself up and Axel wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up right. She was a tad uncomfortable with this because all she had on was bandages around her upper body and shorts.

Alexsa circled the two of them inspecting Akira. She stopped in front of her, staring into Akira's violet eyes. "Yeah, this shouldn't be too hard." She smiled sweetly; her blue eyes twinkled in the light. She then waved at Axel to follow her; she began to skip out the door.

Axel grinned sheepishly and followed her. Holding Akira tightly to make sure she didn't get hurt any worse than she already was.

The other two boys followed close behind.

As they walked down the hallway, Alexsa came to a stop staring at the horror that stood before her, a man with girly pink hair and a bunch of cherry blossoms. Alexsa gulped.

The man walked over to Alexsa, bowed on one knee, took her hand, and kissed it, "Hello Alexsa, how are we today?" He asked, standing to see her eye to eye.

Akira could feel Axel's body shaking; she looked up to see his eyes full of rage. Yikes… He's got it bad. Akira thought to herself looking back at the girly looking man. She looked over at Roxas and Demyx who had also noticed Axel sudden change in attitude; they were both trying not to die laughing. Akira asked Roxas who was closest to her, "What's the story with this freak? "

Roxas snickered, "That girly guy over there, that's Marluxia, we all thought he was gay when we first met him… Now we think he's bi, he's like in love with Alexsa. And of course Axel's in love with her too, so they've been sorta fight over her, but she never even noticed. But we all know she doesn't like Mar. It's pretty comical to watch." He laughed and looked back over at the love struck Marluxia.

Marluxia was trying to convince Alexsa to go hang out with him, but she told him she had to take care of the girl that Axel was holding. "Ok well I suppose if you have to take care of…" He paused looking Akira over with a disgusted look on his face, "that thing. Then you'll have to come another time." He smiled and gracefully began to walk off.

"That thing? THAT THING?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THING?!" Akira growled at what Marluxia had said. Somehow she managed to escape Axel's death grip on her. Akira fell to the floor and scrambled over to a wall, bit her thumb until it was bleeding and started to draw a transmutation circle. "You've messed with the wrong person; you wanna pick a fight with me?" She slapped her hand on it, "Eat this old man." She muttered grinning evilly.

Marluxia had quickly turned around to inform Akira that he was not an old man, but a giant fist shot from the wall, punching Marluxia the gut, knocking him into another wall. He attempted to stand but Akira already had another circle drawn next to a bunch of the flowers that had been left behind.

She was still grinning as she placed her hand on the circle. She created along whip. With a flick of her wrist Marluxia was tied up.

He had fallen to the floor. Unable to escape.

"How do you like me now?" Akira asked, standing on one leg looking down at Marluxia.

"You little freak I'll get you for this! Wait until the superior finds out about this you… You little b-"

Axel kicked Marluxia in the face before he could finish his sentence, "Hey now Mar there are children with innocent ears present, keep your trap shut." He looked over at Akira, newfound respect for her gleamed in his eyes. "Nicely done, only I suggest that you not do that again until you've got all your limbs back." He chuckled picking her up again.

Marluxia struggled against the whip, muttering, "Your mother must have had a hell of time making you behave you little worm."

Akira stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You don't know flip on a cracker. I was a very good child. And don't you dare bring my mother into this. This fight is between you and that whip, got it?" she smirked.

Alexsa, Demyx, Axel and Roxas busted out laughing. Finally after all of them were able to breathe again Alexsa led them on to her room.


	3. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts. Organization 13 + 4 17 Members

Chapter 3

Copyright of Kingdom Hearts, disney and square enix  
Copyright of Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter 3

After Akira had been clean up and given clothes by Alexsa, Zexion had shown up to escort Akira down to the first floor of the castle to meet Xemnas. When they arrived, Akira was a bit disturbed to find that the leader of the Organization was all about nothingness and that it was eternal and blah blah blah. After he had finally finished his incredibly long boring speech, he told Akira that her new name was Akirax. And that she was number 16.

"16? I thought Alexsa was number 14." Akirax mumbled to herself.

Xemnas turned to glare at her. "Don't interrupt me." And then he continued on with his rant. Then he handed Akirax a piece of paper with her birth date and entrance certificate into the ORG. He congratulated her, and shoved her out the door.

Akirax hopped out trying to remain up right. When she had regained balance on her left foot she stared blankly into space, trying to wake herself up from the Xemnas's dulling speech.

"Hey new girl!"

A strange girl's voice appeared out of nowhere. Akirax spun around to find herself facing a girl with funky black hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a long red mark going down from the top of her head to her chin on the left side of her face. She also had several earrings on her left ear.

Akirax was so surprised that she jumped back and then collapsed to the floor, due to the fact that she was standing on one leg.

The girl laughed and sat down in front of her.

"My names Yani! I'm number 15! How ya doing?" Yani grinned glad to see that she wasn't the only newcomer. She had just arrived a few days earlier.

Akirax laughed at how much energy Yani had. "I'm Akira… I mean, Akirax" It was gonna take her forever to remember her new name. "I'm number 16." Akirax grinned. "I take it you're a noob as well?"

Yani nodded laughing; she suddenly stopped when she realized that Akirax was missing important limbs there were used to help one fight and or stand. "OH MY GOSH!? I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I?" Yani freaked.

Akirax laughed again and replied, "No it's only a dull pain at this point anyways." She paused and then muttered, "Speaking of which I really need to figure out when I can leave to get auto-mail… Before my wounds entirely shut."

Yani cocked her head, "Auto-mail?"

"Prosthetic limbs, the best there is." Akirax grinned a thought coming to her, "Hey Yani, do you think you could help me find Zexion?"

"Yes?" Zexion voice wafted over to Yani and Akirax, he had been waiting for Akirax to come out of the meeting.

"Oh hi!" Akirax grinned. "I was just wondering where you were."

"Why isn't it the master of all emoness!" Yani smirked and bowed.

Zexion rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't act like such a baby Yani, at least I don't have to rely on earrings when I change forms."

Yani grinded her teeth together in frustration, "Yeah well at least I'm not a stupid b who rats us out all the time to the superior."

Zexion and Yani stood in silence glaring at each other.

Akirax backed away as best as she could from the two. "Auto-mail… Still need it." She grumbled under her breath.

Zexion took a deep breath and turned to face Akirax, "About that, I had Vexen do some research on it, and we came to the conclusion that the two of us could do the procedure without any trouble. And while you were knocked out I had him get the parts, so now all that's left is for you to tell us when you ready."

"Let's go." Akirax grinned smirking.

"Got any twos?" Axel asked.

"Nope go fish." Demyx replied

"Dang" Axel murmured.

Roxas groaned, "Come on guys this is so boring. Why don't we go find Akirax and see what she's doing?"

Suddenly a glass breaking scream ripped through the silent castle.

"That sounded like Akirax! Axel muttered, jumping up from his seat. The three boys ran to go find where the scream was coming from. They managed to find Alexsa waiting outside of Vexen's lab.

"Alexsa! Is Akira alright?" Demyx asked nervously.

Alexsa shook her head, "She's getting auto-mail today. Zexion, Vexen, and Yani, are working on her as we speak. Sounds like the process is very pain full."

"GaaaaAAAAAAAH!!" Akirax cried out as a surge of pain shot through her. "I know they said it would be painful but I never imagined it would hurt this much." Akirax joked trying to keep the situation from getting to serious. She clinched her teeth together to try and keep from screaming again.

Vexen frowned, "I'm surprised that you haven't passed out yet, we're connecting each of your nerves to auto-mail."

Akirax chucked wincing in pain, "Yeah well I have a -OUCH!! High tolerance for pain, and I've been through worse. None that I can remember at the moment but still." She gasped as another shock wave of pain shot through her.

Zexion looked up from what he was doing and said, "Akirax stop trying to talk, it'll only make it worse."

Yani nodded and replied, "Try to sleep. It won't hurt as much."

Akirax rolled her eyes, "Sleep? Through this?" she laughed darkly.

Then Yani placed her thumb on Akirax's neck and Akirax became as limp as a rag. Yani had knocked her out.

Zexion stared at Yani, "Were in the name of everything blessed and blasted did you learn how to do that?"

Yani grinned shyly, blushing, she laughed nervously, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	4. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts. Organization 13 + 4 17 Members

Chapter 3

Copyright of Kingdom Hearts, disney and square enix  
Copyright of Fullmetal Alchemist Hiromu Arakawa

**Chapter 4**

Akirax slept soundly through the rest of the operation. Later in the day Zexion let the Axel come in and check on her.

Axel, being the curious person he was, decided to see if he could get any answer about her out of her. So he woke her up. She was extremely drowsy though.

"So, how'd you lose your arm and leg?" Axel asked her.

Even in her drowsy state Akirax was still able to think strait and she answered his questions.

"I tried to transmute my sister with alchemy."

"Transmute?"

"Create something out of something else."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see her again."

"What made you think you could transmute her?"

"I thought I had found the missing link. The part of the puzzle that my friend Edward had missed in his attempt to bring his mom back. But I was wrong."

"Then what happened?"

"I was attacked by those black creators."

Zexion joined Axel in the questioning. "Heartless?"

Akirax looked over at Zexion and nodded,

"I guess. I remember seeing my brother and asking him to help me. But then something grabbed me, and it wasn't a heartless. It pulled me into darkness. I found myself in front of a large gate. The gate opened and I saw a bunch of eyes. I remembered seeing something else there, off in the distance, it was a boy. He looked about 10. But before I could ask any question I was pulled into the gate by a bunch of black hands. After that I felt like all the knowledge of the universe was being shoved into my skull. It 

hurt, but I understood it. Then I thought I saw my sisters outline so I started reaching for it. But the gate spat me back out before I could reach it."

Akira looked up at the gate; she realized that the answer to a successful transmutation was inside that gate. She ran up and banged on the door.

"YOU GOTTA LET ME BACK IN THERE!! I SAW IT! THE TRUTH WAS IN THERE! EVERYTHING WAS IN THERE!!"

A rumbling sound emerged from the gate. But Akira seemed to understand was it was saying,

"Equivalent exchange? What do you want?" Suddenly her right arm began to deteriorate right in front of her. Akira screamed out, but managed to control herself, she knew she was running out of time.

"LET ME SEE IT ONE MORE TIME!! YOU CAN HAVE MY LEG TOO! JUST LET ME SEE IT!!" This was the stupidest thing Akira could have asked for. The gate once again opened and pulled her inside. Little did she notice the heartless that had followed her through the gate. This time she concentrated on everything and ignored her sister. She felt her right leg being taken, but something else caught her eye. It was another door inside the gate. This time she used all her will power to reach the door. But as she did so, she remembered that the heartless had taken her heart, and that most likely if she went back to her world she would die. So she reached for the other door handle.

"Anything else?" Akirax asked skeptically. She was starting to get annoyed, and for some reason the right side of her body was really cold.

Axel shook his head and answered, "Just one more question from me. If you had the opportunity to go home, would you?"

Akirax moved her right hand up to her face and bit her thumb, it was cold and hard. She then answered, "No, I couldn't. I basically attempted the greatest taboo in the history of my world. Don't create humans. So the minute I got home I would be arrested and put in jail."

Axel shrugged and said, "Ok good to know." Then he stood up grinning cockily and said, "Oh and by the way, you smell like a cheap hooker."

"I WHAT?!" Akirax jumped out of her bed. She looked down at herself and realized that she had been equipped with auto-mail, and she smelled really bad. Like Japanese cherry blossom lotion. Cherry blossoms….

"That B!!" Akirax growled. When could have he had done that? Zexion and the other two had left Akirax alone for a few minutes to go and talk to the others about how she had lived through the operation.

"Yep, I think Mar left you a present, for what happened earlier." Roxas scoffed as he entered the room.

Akirax growled and shoved Roxas out of her way, she threw open the door and stalked over to the nearest bathroom. "Alexsa, could you get me some clothes? I'm taking a shower. I gotta get this crap off me."

Alexsa nodded and ran off to get Akirax clothes.

Yani doubled over in laughter, "He got you? Hahahahha!! That's pretty pathtic…"

Akirax frowned, clinched her hand into a tight fist and muttered, "I hope he realizes that this means war."

Zexion walked up behind Akirax and said, "Just go get cleaned up, that stench is killing me." He pinched his nose; Zexion was extremely sensitive to strong smells. But he smiled anyways and patted Akirax on the back. "At least be grateful that he didn't try to do anything else. Like shave your eyebrows off." Zexion looked over at Yani, who was grinning innocently.

Akirax rolled her eyes and walked off to the bathroom.

After she finally got the scent to go away Akirax put on the Org's basic uniform and walked out. There was no one to be seen. So out of pure boredom Akirax bent down and drew a transmutation circle on the floor. She placed her hands on it, and created a piano and a bench. She sat down, placed her hands on the keys, and let her fingers do the thinking for her. The once silent room was now full of breath taking melody. This helped Akirax calm down enough to be able to think strait. She started planning on how she was going to get Marluxia back, how she was going to tell her brother what happened, how she would have to explain herself to Edward, or if the two of them would even recognize her. And also figure out what the feeling was that would take over her when Zexion was around. With each new thought the tune she was playing would change. Akirax hadn't noticed it but Zexion had pulled up a chair next to her, Demyx and Yani were leaning on the back of her piano, Roxas was sitting on the floor behind her, and Axel had his arm around Alexsa trying to hold her up right. Alexsa's cheeks were wet from tears. Akirax notice none of this, but let the sensation of peacefulness that had over taken her from the music control each move of her fingers. She started to hum to the melody that she played. Finally as she finished playing, her hands slowly came to a stop.

Zexion started clapping. Akirax looked up, her face red from embarrassment, the others started clapping. Alexsa threw herself on Akirax and gave her a hug,

"That was beautiful!" She sniffed.

Akirax laughed, shocked that she hadn't noticed the others gather around her earlier.

Suddenly a man with blue hair and an x on the middle of his forehead entered the room, he glanced at Akirax and then said, "The superior has a mission for you Axel, he said the others could help you if you'd like.

Axel looked back at everyone else they all shrugged, meaning they were all game. Axel looked back and said, "Whats the job?"

"Who knew packing boxes would be such a pain." Roxas grimaced, handing Akirax a bunch of packing peanuts. Roxas looked over at Axel who was relaxing in a chair. He said he was taking a break, even though he hadn't done anything.

"That lazy bum." Akirax muttered under her breath.

Roxas laughed.

Akirax asked, "So what's Mr. Macho over there's weakness anyways?"

Demyx had moved next to Akirax and put something inside the box. "One weakness is water."

Yani jumped over to the box shoving bubble wrap in. "Another one is…" she, Roxas, and Demyx looked over at Alexsa who was getting on Axel's case for not helping. "Alexsa." Yani finished laughing.

Roxas grinned, "The other weakness is something I learned about a little while after I met him. Apparently he is sensitive to certain noses."

Akirax cocked her head, "Like what?"

Roxas chuckled, "I don't know… Just really high pitch noses, like a dog whistles or something."

Akirax began thinking of really high pitched noses as she shut the lid of the box, "Hey Alexsa could you hand me the scotch tape?" She asked absentmindedly.

Alexsa walked over and handed it to her.

Akirax took it and stared at it for a few minutes, "So something high pitched… Like this?" she pulled on the tape quickly and it made a loud "sssrrrttccch" nose.

Axel's eye's nearly popped out of his head. "GAAAAHHH!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME!?" Axel grabbed his ears and fell to the floor in agony.

Akirax practically died laughing. As did the others.


End file.
